Весна в пустыне
by LeonChik
Summary: Бывает ли весна в пустыне? Говорят, она приходит с дождём. Может, и несколько раз в год. Но за шесть месяцев на военную комендатуру Ишвара и лагерь ишварских переселенцев не выпало ни капли осадков.


Автор: Leon_chik  
Бета: ~LilianaDC~  
Название: Весна в пустыне  
Персонажи: в основном, Рой, Лиза, Ишвара  
Рейтинг, сюжет, жанр: R, романтика, драма  
ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: постманга спойлеры!108 глава! Возможен ООС  
Отказ: не мои, коммерческой выгоды не ищу.  
Саммари: Под впечатлением от Сахары, Туниса, Ливана...  
Статус: закончен  
Размер: миди  
И ещё: это проба пера, так что извиняйте, извиняйте

Пустыня... Земли Ишвара... Грязно-жёлтый лоскут на географической карте Аместриса. Горизонт от края до края, звездный шатер ночью и пронзительная синева днём. Вы зря думаете, что здесь ничего нет. Засохшие колючие кусты акаций, карликовая скрюченная ива в низинах, безжизненные остовы травы, кактусы. Там, где пустыня чуть добрее к жизни, - оливковые деревья, заброшенные ишваритами. Давно потерявшие свои очертания высохшие ирригационные каналы, сожженные деревни и города, сметённые войной дороги. Пустые храмы.  
Зимой бывает холодно; севернее к горам выпадает снег, правда его тут же сметает бешеный ветер. Морозит, особенно по ночам, тонкие стены палатки не спасают, печки приходится жарко топить. Ишвариты используют медные жаровни с углем, древесина - на вес золота. Утром, чтобы умыться и сварить себе кофе, нужно разбивать лёд.  
Обычно к середине марта возвращается зной, устанавливается испепеляющая жара, душный ветер как из раскалённой духовки. Весна? Осень? На языке Ишвара таких слов нет. Бывает ли весна в пустыне? Говорят, она приходит с дождём. Может, и несколько раз в год. Но за шесть месяцев на военную комендатуру Ишвара и лагерь ишварских переселенцев не выпало ни капли осадков. Воду привозят на повозках, запряженных по-старинке - лошадьми. Дорог нет, автомобили - редкость. Зато лошади и верблюды добавляют существованию сюрреалистический бред. Ах, да. Наверно, поэтому везде стойкий запах конюшни. Сейчас ишвариты воду у военных не берут. У них три колодца. Как нашли воду эти красноглазые лозохотцы? Чудеса...

Генерал задумчиво вертел в руках ручку. Если б ему сказали год назад, что он с таким упоением будет мечтать о дожде. Стены палатки надувались от ветра. Ленивое солнце только-только собиралось скрыться за горизонт. Комендант привычно покрутил головой в поисках майора. В штабе затишье. Даже надоедливые связисты куда-то исчезли. И её нигде не видно. Генерал потянулся, решив слегка размяться и отпустить пару колкостей, потому что она ушла, забыв о его кофе.  
Лиза нашлась сразу, около лагеря беженцев. Там собралась целая толпа аместрийских военных и ишваритов. Ишвариты молились. Встав полукругом, они пели нечто, на вкус Роя, тягучее и монотонное, правда, надо признать, довольно мелодичное. Голоса сливались в причудливый хор. Офицеры и солдаты наблюдали за всем этим с любопытством и в то же время с недоверием. Лиза, склонив голову набок, слушала религиозные песнопения с полуприкрытыми глазами. Генерал подошёл ближе и встал поодаль. Несколько офицеров, завидев его, вытянулись и козырнули. Рой кивнул и усмехнувшись, присоединился к зрителям. Взгляд снова остановился на лице майора. Забавно, оно всё в золотых веснушках. Ишварская молитва о дожде... Неужели ты готова поверить, майор? Рой вздохнул и заставил себя оглянуться на офицеров.  
- Молятся о дожде, сэр! - шёпотом доложил Брэда, - Мы подумали, не стоит мешать...  
- А я подумываю над тем, чтобы присоединиться, - насмешливо сощурясь, протянул генерал, - Раз весь штаб всё равно здесь, игнорируя свои прямые обязанности.  
От звука его голоса Лиза вздрогнула и очнулась. Она растеряно оглянулась и, увидев Роя, вытянулась по струнке.  
" - Ты изменилась, Лиза, - некстати подумал Рой, - Раньше, тех, кто заставлял тебя вздрагивать на этой земле, ты запросто могла наградить несколькими граммами свинца прямиком в лоб..."  
- Ваш отчёт, сэр, о грузах продовольствия на зиму, - она протянула генералу несколько папок, - И рапорт лейтенанта Фьюри о состоянии линий связи до Юзвелла.  
- Да, - сказал Рой, всё еще щурясь на закатном солнце, - И как дела?  
- Телеграфные линии будут восстанавливать до зимы. Каналы, по которым будет поступать фураж, найдены. Это восточные районы Ризенбурга. Там много ферм...  
- Я не о том, - перебил Мустанг, и они стали медленно возвращаться назад, в палаточный городок, где временно располагалась военная комендатура, - я о дожде. Он будет? Молитвы сработают?  
- Не знаю, сэр, - ответила Лиза, - Руг Лоа говорит, что эта земля не видела воды много лет.  
- У тебя тоже появились друзья-ишвариты? - Мустанг хотел спросить насмешливо, но отчего-то получилось тоскливо.  
- Он священник, сэр. Вы должны его помнить. Вам его представлял полковник Майлз. Руг Лоа курирует восстановление в 30 секторе.  
Какая разница, помнил он его или нет. Генерал раздраженно надел на голову фуражку: тот высокий величественный старик с давними ожогами на руках всякий раз вздрагивал при виде Огненного алхимика. И его это несколько, прямо скажем, нервировало. Майор замолчала, она всегда выдерживала паузу, когда генерал прятал свои глаза под козырьком фуражки.

Ишвариты продолжали молиться, офицеры, пресытившись спектаклем, расходились. Чарли Петтер, новенький, совсем зелёный лейтенант, проводил взглядом генерала-коменданта и его помощницу. Потом тихо вздохнул: как всякий юноша он идеализировал армию, идеализировал женщин и думал, что влюблён в майора Хоукай.  
- Эй, Бреда, глядя на неё, я тоже хочу стать генералом...  
Добродушное лицо Бреды поморщилось:  
- Что теперь в Академии вам вместо мозгов кладут в голову манную кашу? - Бреда хлопнул Чарли по спине, - Можешь начинать молиться Ишваре, если майор узнает, что ты о ней болтаешь. Пошли на ужин.  
Чарли мечтательно пожал плечами и поплёлся за старшим товарищем...

Несколько суток спустя яркое звёздное небо над пустыней затянули тучи. Поднялся сильный ветер, захлопали полотна аместрийских знамён, детская одежда, развешенная в лагере переселенцев, развевалась в безумной пляске. Красно-чёрные ишварские пояса, как воздушные змеи, норовили взмыть в небо. Дождь начался ближе к утру. Предрассветное небо стало свинцово-серым. Полыхали молнии. Вода сделала песок Ишвара почти бурым, похожим на настоящую землю. В низинах собирались лужи, запруды, целые озёра глубиной по колено. С холмов сотнями стекали ручьи, устемляясь к палаточному лагерю. У Ишваритов уже царило оживление. Проснувшиеся дети бегали под дождем, прыгая и хохоча, несмотря на запреты взрослых. Кто-то из них впервые в жизни видел льющуюся с неба воду. Взрослые спасали намокшие мешки с провизией и строительными смесями, накрывали брезентом генераторы электричества. Старики просто подставляли лица холодным струям, шепча молитву Ишваре.

Лизу разбудило несколько капель, упавшие ей на лоб. Она распахнула глаза и увидела намокшие стены палатки. На брезентовой крыше скопилась целая лужа, и теперь вода просачивалась внутрь. Она хотела было вытянуться, но вместо этого аккуратно освободилась от руки, обнимавшей её. Владелец руки что-то пробормотал во сне и отвернулся к стенке. Темноволосая голова мужчины уткнулась в подушку. Лиза улыбнулась. Она выскользнула из под одеяла, накинув сорочку, выглянула наружу. Вода лилась стеной. Некоторые палатки опасно накренились, рядом со штабом образовалось целое болото, где мокли ящики с амуницией. Столовая, насколько было видно, не пострадала, зато ветер вывернул палатки, которые служили временным складом. Лиза вдохнула: работы это прибавит. Она вернулась в свою комнату, надо было собираться и организовывать работу по устранению последствий ливня. А ведь ишвариты предупреждали, что не стоило располагать хозяйственные палатки в низине. Упрямства кое-кому не занимать. Лагерь сейч  
ас проснётся. Лиза быстро одевалась. Она уже застёгивала китель, когда одеяло на её кровати ожило. Из-под него показалось заспанное лицо генерала. Мужчина сладко зевнул и сел на кровати.  
- Что такое? - спросил он сонным голосом, - неожиданно вернулся муж? Лапуля, ты же клялась, что незаму...  
Лиза нахмурилась, давая понять, что шутку не оценила.  
- Собирайтесь быстро, кажется, та молитва услышана. И нас вот-вот затопит, - Лиза бросила на кровать ворох синей аместрийской военной формы с генеральскими погонами, - Я буду в штабе. Кстати, не разбрасывайте больше так свою одежду.  
- Начался дождь? Ты объявила всеобщую мобилизацию из-за дождя? - Генерал оценивающе огляделся, - А где же твоё "Доброе утро, Рой", где нежный поцелуй? Ободряющий поцелуй на удачу перед длинным днём? Ты форменный бюрократ, Хоукай, даже страшно...  
Девушка защёлкнула кобуру и многозначительно посмотрела на генерала.  
- Понял, понял, - вздохнул тот, натягивая рубашку, - ещё слово, и ты меня застрелишь...  
- Ещё слово, и однажды вы проснётесь один, - сказала майор Хоукай. - Боюсь, от вашего чувства юмора я могу и застрелиться.  
Девушка закрыла за собой полу брезента, служащую дверью.  
- Поцелуй на удачу? - послышалось вслед. - Майор, я могу отдать вам приказ...  
Прямая спина Лизы в сером армейском макинтоше исчезла за стеной ливня. Рой тяжко вздохнул, зашнуривая ботинки.

Старый кошмар догнал вскоре после прибытия в Ишвар. Лиза не могла спать. Стоило закрыть глаза, и смуглые люди с красными глазами падали с пулевым ранением навылет. Предсмертные хрипы. Треск костей. Страшный свист, когда пуля пробивает лёгкое и грудь несчастного надувается как воздушный шарик. Кровь впитывается в песок. Руки не отмыть, воду надо беречь, подвоза не будет ещё неделю. Трупы, трупы, трупы. Никому не нужные останки, опалённые солнцем. Иногда их посыпают известью, боясь эпидемий, и это ещё страшней. Это не люди, твердишь себе, нет. Это сломанные куклы, манекены, наподобие тех, что украшают витрины фешенебельных магазинов в Централе.  
Сны вернулись к ней - стоило пересечь границу Ишвара, стоило улыбнуться ребенку-ишвариту, стоило вежливо поговорить с Руг Лоа об устройстве лагеря переселенцев. Она сидела в комендатуре до поздней ночи. Она не знала, что снилось генералу, пока не нашла его однажды в своей палатке. Он сидел на полу, облокотясь спиной о её кровать. С порога разило спиртным. Рой смотрел на неё потерянно и виновато. Может, это была их очередная ошибка. Может, они снова рисковали всем. Но вместе было проще. Легче засыпать и просыпаться от очередного кошмара. Обнимая его, почти не видишь снов. Ноги переплетаются на тесной армейской кровати, тела становятся единым, сердца бьются совсем рядом. Она полностью его. Снова, и снова, он чуствует, как тепло разливается по телу, как невыносимая жажда жизни заставляет сделать вдох, ещё и ещё, заставляет сердце биться.

_Прости, я не хотел обнимать тебя этими руками...  
Прости, я не хотела, чтобы такими стали мои глаза... _

Он находит губами тонкий шрам на её шее. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он всегда целует его. Она ласково в ответ целует его макушку.  
Иногда ему снится худенькая девочка, со стриженными светлыми волосами и карими глазами, которые на всё глядят серьёзно. Она важно играет роль матери семейства Хоукай, как могла бы играть в дочки-матери где-то там, в другой жизни. Она гремит сковородками на кухне учителя, но не достает до плиты и верхних шкафов, и тогда он смастерил ей скамеечку, на которую можно ловко забираться, стряпая обед. Он сердится, ещё бы, он ведь на целых четыре года взрослее, но она всё так же укрывает его пледом, если ему случается заснуть в огромной, похожей на склеп, библиотеке учителя. Во сне ясно слышится её голос: она зовёт к обеду или строго просит расставить тарелки...  
Раньше он думал, она навсегда умерла где-то здесь, в песках Ишвары. И эта смерть снова на его совести. Теперь, просыпаясь, он видит её глаза совсем рядом, большие, блестящие от слёз, и понимает, она жива. Его осиротевшая девочка, которая запинаясь, рассказала о секрете отца и дрожащими руками стала снимать блузку. Ошеломлённый, он не мог произнести ни слова, всё было похоже на нелепый розыгрыш. В первые секунды он смотрит не на сложную, во всю спину, татуировку с алхимическими символами и зашифрованными надписями - его взгляд прикован к нежной коже и к девичьей шее, к худеньким плечам и беззащитно опущенному лицу. Её красивая спина, сейчас, касаясь которой, он целует тонкую кожу шрамов, водит рукой по такому знакомому рисунку татуировки. Её ожоги. Его ожоги. Она безошибочно находит их у него, на левом боку. Самодовольно улыбаясь, Рой предлагает ей следовать ещё ниже. Лиза не выдерживает, смеётся и ерошит его тёмные волосы. Рой крепко прижимает её к себе, щекочет, тормошит как  
маленькую. На краткий миг Лиза думает, что ей снова двенадцать, и она та счастливая глупая девочка, по уши втрескавшаяся в ученика отца.

* * *

Дождь шёл ещё почти две недели. Военные мёрзли, проклиная сумашедший климат пустыни. Лагерь восстанавили. Ишвариты стоически переносили непогоду, словно ожидая чего-то грандиозного. И вскоре аместрийцы поняли чего: когда ливни прекратились, пустыня расцвела. Это походило на мираж, на иллюзию, на алхимическое чудо. Хотя, наверно, ни один алхимик не способен сотворить такое. Унылые песчаные пейзажи превратились в разноцветный ковёр. Огромные площади, заросшие голубоватой полынью, чередовались с сочными зелёными лугами. В низинах и оврагах разросся мятлик, да так, что трудно пройти. Ярко-жёлтые пятна астрагала и синие головки лютиков. В тени камней и валунов - целые клумбы дикой календулы. Цветёт всё и повсюду. Дикие тюльпаны и маки добрались даже до лагеря аместрийцев. Люди осторожно перешагивают их, боясь наступить. Грубые солдатские ботинки ступают как по минному полю. Никто не хочет затоптать красоту.

Рой Мустанг раздражённо косится на букет диких тюльпанов, лежащий на столе у Хоукай. Мгновение назад он растерянно держал его в руках, несколько мгновений зачем-то собирал за штабом. И вот теперь эти цветы самым дурацким образом мигрировали на стол майора. Проклятый Ишвара, стоило так поливать дождём, чтобы один аместрийский генерал смог выставить себя полным идиотом. Рой дёрнулся было забрать, но поздно: шаги его помощницы раздались в коридоре - и вот, она сама, с кипой бумаг, уже здесь. Майор, конечно, сразу заметила букет, но никак это не показала. На Роя обрушились сухие данные отчётов, рапортов, донесений, которые майор зачитывала из желтых папок, рассортированных на столе.  
К вечеру, когда он разбирал корреспонденцию от фюрера, на лице генерала Мустанга непроизвольно расползлась довольная ухмылка: проходя мимо её стола, он увидел свой букетик в маленькой стеклянной вазе. Майор Хоукай всецело поглощена бумагами, но когда её взгляд останавливается на цветах, глаза теплеют.  
- О, наконец-то купила вазу, майор, - равнодушно заметил Мустанг.  
- Это стакан из столовой, сэр, - ответила Лиза, не отрываясь от бумаг.

Весна в пустыне скоротечна. Жизнь испаряется вместе с водой, засыхают травы, исчезают эфемерные, похожие на миражи, цветники и луга. Цветы не побоялись быть испепелёнными на солнце. С момента рождения всех касается дыхание смерти. Даже в аду наступает весна, даже в этой проклятой духовке. Людям остаётся только ждать и молиться о дожде. Если есть смерть, то есть и жизнь. Была война - значит, будет и мир, будет покой. Он добьётся этого, пусть пока для нескольких тысяч, чьи жизни вверены в его руки. Ад станет раем. Главное - вовремя попросить о дожде. Твои ишвариты вновь затянут свою молитву, Лиза, и ты снова будешь улыбаться, глядя на выбежавших под ливень детей. Ты спрячешь тюльпаны у себя на столе и украдешь для них стакан из офицерской столовой. Какая ирония - Огненный алхимик мечтает о дожде.  
Генерал сложил листок с просмотренной погодной сводкой пополам, края загнул как крылья. Получилась бумажная птица - такие он часто делал в детстве, сидя на крыльце дома учителя. Шелчком птица отправилась в полёт по штабу. Майор подняла глаза и нахмурилась. Вся военная комендатура стояла на ушах: вот-вот должна была приехать делегация из Сины. Листок вспыхнул, не долетев до пола. Майор нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Генерал с невозмутимым видом подмигнул ей и вернулся к работе. Хрипело радио, непрерывно звонил коммутатор. Штаб больше напоминал муравейник. Кажущийся хаос на самом деле был строго организован темноволосым генералом с упрямыми глазами и насмешливым низким голосом. Самый молодой генерал Аместриса, самый смертоносный из государственных алхимиков.  
За окном всё то же унылое песчаное море и жаркий ветер, сбивающий с ног. Но даже здесь случается дождь. И ад станет раем. Жизнь возродится. Весна в пустыне редко длится больше десяти дней, и мы будем ждать следующую. Всегда. 


End file.
